Weskers Diary
by Orchid-C
Summary: Bits from weskers diary. please R&R UPDATES:last two chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters, Capcom does.**

**A/N: This is my very first Fan Fiction so please R&R.**

* * *

Wesker's Diary

July 31, 1978

Today was my first time at the Arklay Research Centre; I am here to be Chief Researcher along with my colleague William Birkin. The place is bigger than I expected, I spent the day mapping the layout of the Mansion and the labs in my head; As usual Will stayed in his room reading documents, he was never the one to get out and about.

Once I felt comfortable that I knew the layouts of the mansion and the labs I went to find Will. Will walking around the labs, still his head was stuck in those documents; I get irate with him sometimes, you can never get a conversation out of him when he's reading document. I walked with him to the Main Lab; in there it was waiting for us, the T-virus.

I loved it as I walked though those doors of the Main Lab; straight away I got respect from people I didn't even know just because I was Chief Researcher. Will never noticed the respect from people; he never really paid much attention to other people.

As I worked away in the lab I felt so powerful bossing my subordinates around; at first I felt wrong feeling all that power that I held in my hands but then a thought hit me "power is what life is about, having all the power is like being God" and that is what I want in the end Power, being in charge, being God.

I finished my work for the day quite early so I decided to go for a walk in the woods that surround the estate. I knew I was safe in the woods but I couldn't push the feeling of evil out of my mind, the way the trees blew in the wind, the flapping of wing from the birds above and the dead leaves on the floor; that was it the dead leaves, it was Summer there shouldn't be dead leaves on the floor.

After my walk in the woods I retired to my room where I will stay for the rest of tonight. Can't wait till tomorrow when I feel powerful again.

* * *

**A/N: I know its short but I will try to make my next one longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters, Capcom does.**

* * *

Wesker's Diary

July 27, 1981

Well I never thought I'd see the day; a 10 year old girl was assigned as a Head Researcher of the Artic Facility. The girls name is Alexia Ashford; she's smarter than William which didn't go down well with him but what did he expect she _is_ an Ashford after all, her intelligence she obviously got from her ancestor Veronica.

Rumors of Alexia's arrival at the Artic spread through Ackley Facility like a disease; this just angered Will even more. I don't care about Alexia after all she's a child it won't be long before she has a tragic accident.

I tried to get on with my research as usual but it was hard, people still wouldn't shut up about Alexia so no one was working. Will started acting strange; doing his own thing, using a test subject after a test subject, I just couldn't keep up with him. Now if anything goes wrong in the labs the older scientists say "If only Alexia was Here…."

For the rest of today I had to do most of the work on my own; this did not impress me. I started to wonder what Will was working on; he clearly wants Alexia to be pushed aside so he can have all the glory.

I just don't think I can take much more of the way Will has been acting' he's lost sight in the main priority, our work, our goal. I have to think of something to get the old William back or try to figure out what exactly he is doing with the virus; I wonder if he's working on his G-Virus; apparently its meant to be better and more advanced than the T-Virus but Will just can't get the calculations right. I wonder if William is losing his touch; no, what am I thinking, he is a grate scientist and will go far in Umbrella.

I met up with William in the bar after work; he was sitting in a corner, the table littered with documents and hand mad notes. As I sat down next to him he gave me a look, the look he gave people in the labs when they disturb him in his work. I just carried on as I never noticed the look. I sat there for about an hour; he did not say a word, if I asked if he wanted a drink all I got was a grunt. In the end I slammed my glass down on his work, finally I got eye contact. I told him how child like he was acting and how he needs to get back to normal; I was not at all impressed with his reply, he just glared at me then gathered up his papers and walked out the bar.

I didn't bother having another drink or hanging around to speak to fellow workers, I went straight to my room.

After my little talk with Will I needed to let of steam, unfortunately there wasn't a gym in the facility so I ended up wrecking my room which caused my fist to bleed. On my way to the infirmary Stewart bumped into me; I turned pulled my fist back and slammed it into his face, something I will regret tomorrow I'm sure.

Well I got my hand wrapped up and my temper has now faded. I know tomorrow wont be any better than today but I must remember to keep my temper locked away when around Will; if I upset him I will be even further away from my goals; he plays a key part and I must keep him sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does. Some parts are based on the S.D. Perry novel.**

**A/N: **Please R&R

* * *

Weskers' Diary

July 31, 1998

I never thought that I would feel unsafe walking through the woods but I was wrong. When in that forest being chased by dogs because your coward pilot flew away at the first sign of danger that's when I realised that it is not the same place that I once walked through on summer nights.

Today the start of my plan came into action; I led S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team into the mansion for combat data against BOW. I "disappeared" from the main hall after Chris, Jill and Barry went into the dining hall; for a while I hid in the little office on the first floor; there was no need for me to explore the mansion for I knew what lurked in the shadows. I had just decided to take a nap when I noticed it, the book "Eagle of East, Wolf of West" , if the medal was inside it the labs have been shut down and of course the medal was in it. Once I found out that some idiot locked down the labs I had to come out of hiding and make sure that I got to the labs before the others did.

The door that led to labs was still locked which meant the S.T.A.R.S members haven't found the 4 crests yet. I needed someone to help me out; help S.T.A.R.S. get the 4 crests so things would start to hurry up; of course I would also need the to keep S.T.A.R.S from finding out any incriminating evidence; Barry was the perfect man, the family man; I easily used this for "blackmail". Once Barry was on my side I gave him a key; it opened some of the locked doors so Jill and Chris could search for the crest quicker.

After all the crests were found and put in place I was able to make my way to the labs. On my way through the tunnels I managed to lose an important document that unfortunately Enrico found; I had to eliminate him immediately. Just as Enrico was about to tell Jill everything I managed to shot him in the heart then made a quick get away; Jill tried to follow me but I hid in the nearby shadows so she ended up running straight pass me.

I found out that one of Bravo was still alive, Rebecca Chambers. Chris had decided to look after her in the mansion; I thought there was no way that she, a rookie could survive the zombies and other BOW's but I was proven wrong. Rebecca was the only surviving Bravo member; I have no idea how she survived, it was probably because Chris was looking out for her.

When I got down to the labs I could see that the outbreak was just the same. I found it quite enjoyable shooting my fellow workers in the head; it showed them I still had power even though they were dead. I found Eliza Harris stumbling through one of the corridors; putting a bullet through her head was most satisfying. Eliza had always been the one that looked up her nose at everyone even me, her boss; I soon showed her the price for that.

Once I was in the main lab I injected myself with the virus that Will gave me earlier; it was designed to make me stronger, faster and not human. I checked The Tyrants stats on the computer, "it was a shame to let such a magnificent creature die" I though just as I was about to shut him down; then a new bit to my plan came into my head, instead of killing the tyrant I could let it out, let it attack me which would let Wills, no **my **virus kick in then tyrant could kill the rest of S.T.A.R.S.

Chris was the first to show up at the main lab with Rebecca; she was a spare in my plan so I soon put a bullet in her. I told Chris near enough everything, how I was working for Umbrella or should I say worked for Umbrella, I told him I killed Enrico and soon he will to die. After I finished winding Chris up with everything I did while he was trying to survive I let the Tyrant out. As I predicted the Tyrant went for me; I felt as his claw went through my stomach, my conciseness started to fade; the last though that went through my mind was "soon I will be God".

How I got out of the Mansion before it exploded, well that's something that will stay with me as a secret until I'm ready to let people know. As for the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S. their days are marked; soon they all will feel my wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does.**

* * *

Wesker's Diary

26 December 1989

I now work for HCF, the opposing company to Umbrella. Here at HCF I have my own team that follow every instruction I give; they of course fear me because they know what I truly am behind the shades.

I got called into the meeting room today where I was briefed about my mission; to my surprise it was about Alexia Ashford; the stories I heard in Ackley Labs were right; she did indeed inject herself with a virus she created; she called it the T-Veronica virus. Alexia first tried the virus on her dad, Alexander Ashford, but what she was trying to do failed and turned him into a monster; Alexia found out a way where she could become one with the virus; when she had enough evidence that it would work she put her plan into action.

Alexia has been sleeping for about 15 year now; HCF presumes that she will not be able to use all her power straightaway when she wake so it's lucky that I will be there for her. I will do everything to help Alexia reach her full potential just so I can see what true power the T-Veronica virus has. After HCF gets a sample of the virus from her I'm sure they will dispose of her, no need to keep extra baggage.

I remember seeing Alexia once when she was little and I could tell that she would grow up to be something beautiful; I can imagine it now, long blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and a curvy body to match with hidden potential.

Tomorrow me and my team have to go and collect Alexia before she wakes from her beauty sleep. HCF is not sure weather she will be at Rockfort or the Antarctic facility; we have decided to explore the Rockfort facilities first as it is the most likely place for her to be; close to her brother.

I have been told to keep out of Alfred Ashfords way but if he becomes unpleasant my orders are to take him out. I have to be careful if I do get rid of Alfred, if Alexia finds out that he sibling has been killed there will be hell to pay.

I'm guessing tomorrow's mission will go quick and smoothly as Alfred is an idiot and I can easily distract him with a simple diversion. I will go and collect Alexia while my men secure the area just in case an accident may happen; there is a lot of T-Virus at Rockfort and at anytime there could be a spill, I suppose that it would be easier if there was a spill, no humans to worry about just infected bodies which aren't likely to be bothered by me. I will take some hunters with me just encase something comes up which I wont have time to deal with.

Well my plan is in order and nothing can go wrong. I will not sleep tonight as I don't need rest; I will spend all night preparing for tomorrows events, how entertaining they will be. In a way I'm looking forward to seeing Alexia; seeing if she is as glorious as her ancestor Veronica.

* * *

**A/N:**Plz Review 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does.**

* * *

Wesker's Diary

27 December 1989

Today's mission to collect the T-Veronica virus didn't go as planed; in fact most of it was a disaster but none of it was my fault of course.

As we flew over Rockfort we dropped a few bombs to destroy some of the military base and some of its people, in doing this the T-virus leaked which turned everybody into zombies. As we landed we noticed that the outbreak was much worse than we had expected; who ever built this place clearly wasn't prepared for an outbreak. I told my men which direction to go and look for Alexia; I knew in my bones that most of them would be destroyed by the infected in minutes but they are all are expendable. I had the feeling as soon as I started to look around the bas that Alexia wasn't here but I had to makes sure.

As I made my way to the palace I noticed a girl, brown hair, red top with blue jeans; she looked so familiar to me then it hit me, it was Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield's sister; Just thinking of Chris makes my blood boil. I gave Claire a friendly welcome with by boot, I would have finished her off but one of my men, Bill I think his name was, contacted me, he thought he had found Alexia, anyway if Claire was there then Chris would soon come for her.

Once I reached Bill I noticed some of the teams' dead bodies around him with a few dead creatures. Bill had told me that he was mistaken and where he thought Alexia was it was actually a Bandersnatch which he stupidly let out; that's what killed all those men of mine. I was angry at Bill for getting my hopes up, I could have killed him right there and then but a zombie beat me to it; I watched as Bill was eaten alive, I enjoyed every moment of it.

I walked though one of the lower levels when an alert came on, the self destruct system had been activated; Alfred the fool had set it off in a blind panic. I found one of Alfred's diary's which told me that he wasn't quite sane since his sister decided to sleep for many years. I later found out that he had been dressing like her and thinking that he was her; how lonely he must of got for him to do that. Before the self destruct system went off I sent what was left of my men to the Antarctic facility where Alexia was; I however stayed behind to make sure that no one was left. I was in the airport at the time when looking though the security cameras when I spotted Chris Redfield. I ran as fast as I could to _greet _him; when I finally caught up he had his back to me. I got his attention then slammed him against the wall; the look on his face was priceless. I started to squeeze his throat but Alexia appeared on the screen behind me, I dropped Chris and when straight to the submarine where I would leave for the Antarctic; I didn't want to leave Chris alive, I wanted to kill him in the most painfully way possible but Alexia was the mission so that's what I had to concentrate on.

I arrived at the Antarctic Facility to find all of my men dead but it didn't matter, I was there for Alexia not them. Of what I have seen of her she is as beautiful as her ancestor Veronica, if HCF didn't want her after they had the virus I sure would have had her. I made my way to where she would be, her underground house I guessed. I entered though the doors of the underground house and there she stood at the top of the stairs with all her glory. She was just what I pictured, long blond hair, blue eyes and a black dress with purple round the neck and sleeves. If she said no to my offer she would have been ad mad as her dead brother; of course she did say no actually she laughed in my face; now it was time for demanding. I demanded that she came with me, I held out a hand for her to take; at first I thought she was going to take it until she burst into flames. She evolved so fast, where he skin was a nice pale colour it was now grey, some parts I could see where scaly and yet she was still good looking. She did something which I was not expecting; she hit me and sent me into the air. I managed to recover just as she threw what looked like blood from her arms, the blood turned into fire. My arm caught on fire but I soon put it out; I knew that I was not going to win this fight and luckily for me Chris came out of his hiding place so I left him to deal with Alexia.

I was walking back to the sub thinking of how perfect Alexia had been when one of my men that I thought was dead called me on my ear piece; He had found some boy that was infected with the T-Alexia virus, I told my subordinate to take the boy back to the sub. As I got to the sub I noticed that some more of my men were still alive; one told me that the boys names was Steve, he had been helping Claire. They found Steve in a room near the cells, I decided to go back there to see if I could find anything that my men could have missed; I was just about to go into the room as Claire ran into me, this was my chance to use her as bait for her brother.

Chris had followed me to where my sub was; after he did his little speech about how I didn't want Claire I gave her back to him. Before Chris sent he away I mentioned how I have Steve for the virus that I need, I wish I had a camera for the look on her face, it was just so devastated. Me and Chris fought for a long time while the place began to blow up well it was more like I was beating him up and he hardly got a punch in.

Chris was getting weak I knew I could finish him within seconds but something happened. To the side of me something blew up which caused my face to burn; for some reason I seem to catch fire so easily. I had to let Chris go because there was no way that I could carry on while my face was like it was.

I will meet Chris again and it will be for the last time as I won't let him live. I still find myself wondering what would have happened if Alexia came with me; we would have been good together, both inhuman and could take over any company we wanted. I guess most things you want in life never work out. Alexia could still be alive but I doubt it, if she is alive and I hear of it I will go to her as soon as I can to give her another chance of coming with me.

* * *

Please review so i know ifits worth me writing more or not. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does. **

* * *

Wesker's Diary

4 June 1990

It has been a year since the Antarctic mission; my face has healed from the burns without scarring. 2 months after the Antarctic I decided to go on a holiday, I have been on that holiday for 4 months now; I do not yet feel the need to go back to work. I am at a private villa in Spain; the villa has everything I need a gym, swimming pool and an office with a computer that has an internet connection.

While I have been here in Spain I have been checking up on old "friends", Jill, Barry, Chris and Rebecca. It seems that they are in hiding, good hiding. The HCF satellites are good but not as good as Umbrella's; with Umbrella's satellites you can see anywhere in the world, zoom in as far as you want, you can find anybody with them even if they go into hiding. The HCF satellites just don't compare. I'm also guessing that Claire Redfield has joined her brother in hiding. No matter how well a rat hides it will always be found.

Chris is my past and I know I have more important things in my life but I just can't let my anger and hate go. When I meet Chris again I will make it memorable. Once Chris is taken care of the others will pay. I will make them wish that they would have died in the mansion; once there all gone I can carry on with my life without interfere, I can become even powerful than I am now. There will be nothing to stop me. At the moment I can't get carried away and I can't let my hate cloud my vision.

I'm thinking of leaving HCF and Umbrella alone for a while, just until something worth my while comes up. Umbrella is not coming up with anything new and HCF has just stopped trying altogether. They need something new to experiment with, something totally different, something that will move them away from the T-Virus and all the other viruses. Maybe I should start looking for that new idea.

I don't know how long I'm going to stay in Spain for; it could be a few more months yet. I know that at the moment I'm not needed by either company which is fine by me. When I have this new idea both companies will come crawling back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does. **

* * *

Wesker's Diary

4 June 2006

It has been 6 years since the disaster hit Raccoon City, Umbrella was finally taken down. I have decided to rebuild it, make it new, and make it better. New Umbrella will not just concentrate on the Virus; they will be concentrating on the parasite, Las Plagas. Las Plagas is a cult that seems to have a dislike towards Americans; the cult's name is Los Illuminados.

I have been watching the village where Las Plagas is active. We're not too sure how the villagers came to have the parasite but I'm sure we will find out soon. There are 3 important members of Las Plagas, Bitores Mendez, Ramon Salazar and Osmund Saddler. Saddler is the leader of Los Illuminados, he seems to be able to control Las Plagas, we think he's doing this telepathically but we have no proof of this theory.

I still have Ada working for me; I also have someone else, Jack Krauser. Krauser had a helicopter crash 2 years ago; I knew he would come in handy so I injected him with a virus. It only took a few weeks for him to be completely healed. I put him through test and training, his abilities are magnificent but not as good as mine. I have a feeling that Ada has started to lose her place, she's becoming argumentative and questioning; I have to keep a close eye on her, Ada is one of these people that will to what is best for her even if it means selling me and Umbrella out.

Krauser at the moment is "working" for Saddler; He tells me Saddler's plans and what he has found out about Las Plagas. It took a long time for Saddler to trust Krauser, after all Krauser is an American; Krauser is now helping Saddlers plans happen; I still doubt that Saddler trusts him completely. Krauser hasn't found out much about Las Plagas but he has told me about a scientist working for Saddler. This scientist, Luis Sera, might be able to be brought. If I have Sera on my side finding out information about Los Plagas will be easy. I'm sure offering him money will make him come over to my side.

Today Krauser has given me information that Saddler plans to have the Presidents daughter kidnapped. We have found out that Saddlers ultimate plan is to take over the world, how original. Umbrella will not let him get that far, we probably won't even let him infect more people; he won't see our attack coming. Saddler is one of these people that let his power cloud his vision.

I have decided to send in Ada to get a sample or more of Las Plagas. With her acting so strangely and out of place I will tell Krauser to keep an eye on her. If the Presidents daughter does get kidnapped they will probably send in an agent, this agent will probably get in the way of Ada's mission, then again I'm sure Los Illuminados will keep him busy while he's alive.

I just hope that this mission goes smoother than the others. Ada's last mission was a complete disaster but that was because that cop Leon got involved, if it wasn't for him she would have succeeded in getting the G-Virus. If something does distract her I'm sure Krauser will do her job of getting the samples.

Umbrella's future depends on this sample of Las Plagas; Umbrella science department needs the sample to make better BOW than the last. If we don't get the sample my plan of rebuilding Umbrella to its former power will be ruined. Soon we will rise again but this time we will have more power and no one will be able to stop us, not even ex-S.T.A.R.S.

* * *

**A/N: **Only 5 reviews and most of them are for chapter one, am I that bad? Oh well!

The next chapter will be the last, well until Resident Evil 5 comes out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does. **

**Updates: **I have added a couple paragraphs and added some sentences to other paragraphs. Second part added!

* * *

Wesker's Diary

25 June 2006

The day has finally come; soon I will have Las Plagas. The rebuilding of Umbrella has been easier than I thought; the people left over from the old Umbrella are very grateful for my help, they don't mind stepping back and letting me run the place.

Earlier today I sent Ada Wong to the village so she could get information and samples of Las Plagas. Ada arrived on time, as I suspected the villagers weren't too happy to have a visitor. Using the satellites I was able to get live feedback of the village and where ever Ada went. Just before Ada made her entrance I noticed some one that looked normal, he was not a villager which meant he wasn't greeted friendly either. Just as I thought, an agent from the government had been sent in to rescue the presidents' daughter Ashley Graham; the agent seemed to have had good training and he some how looked familiar. While the agent was taking care of the villagers I pulled up some profile records and who should I find? Leon S. Kennedy, The government agent.

I was sure if Ada knew about Leon being there she would indeed get distracted from her mission, I had to do something fast so she wouldn't see him but I was too late, Ada noticed the villagers attacking Leon but she kept herself hidden from him. She carried on doing what I had told her to do a few moments ago, making her way to the church to ring the bell.

A couple of weeks ago Ada approached Luis Sera telling him about the company she works for, after she told him this he was more than happy to help us out with getting information on Las Plagas as long as he got protection.

Everything seemed to be going well until I found out that Sera had been caught out by Saddler; he was captured and put in a house near by the village. I needed Sera to be alive and free so he can get the reports I need; I contacted Ada and told to go free him. I watched as she made her way to the house, she was unfortunately to late to free him; Sera along with Leon was being carried away presumably to a prison where they both would be killed; this did not please me one bit. Ada started to follow them but as she got to the chiefs, Bitores Mendez, house she was surrounded then shot in the neck with a dart; this just made me angrier but I knew she would continue with her mission once the tranquiliser dart wore off.

While Ada was taken away I decided to check in on Leon, to my surprise he was still alive and managed to get away from the prison he was put in; if Leon was free then Sera should be free to, this lightened my mood a little. Leon seemed to be making his way back to the church which I guessed where Ashley was being kept. He was doing quite well, to have him working for me would be wonderful but I know that is never going to happen; Leon was one of those who fought against Umbrella and their research.

I had a quick glance of what Leon had to come, it wasn't pretty. To get on the right side of the village for the church he had to cross a lake; it wasn't the lake that was the problem it was what was in the lake, Del Lago is what they called it.Del Lagowas huge, if Leon got passed it I would be impressed and of course he did gat passed it but with a few miner injuries. As Leon reached shore he blacked out but before he did he coughed up blood, symptoms of Las Plagas which meant he had a parasite put in him, how amusing.

Hours had passed where I had not seen any sign of Ada and Leon was still out cold. Once it was dark I notice that the villagers were acting really unusual, their eyes seemed redder than before. As I watched them I noticed that one of them had a problem with his head, after a few seconds of shaking his head it exploded to reveal a full grown Las Plagas, it was magnificent. I would have watched him for hours to see if he would have evolved anymore but I had just noticed Ada on another screen.

I didn't bother calling Ada once I found her because she knew her mission at that time was to find Sera and there was no more she needed to be told. Ada made her way up to an old house which is where she bumped into Sera. They had a little chat, after the chat Sera went his own way possibly to get the sample of Las Plagas while Ada went another.

After a while Ada found herself in Salazar's castle where she had a nice little chat with Leon. Noticing that Leon had become a bit of a problem I told Ada to kill him, she tried to talk me out of it by saying that he knew nothing and he was only here to save Ashley but I would not change my mind. Ada was trained as an Assassin so as long as her feelings didn't get in the way she should have been able to kill him the next time they met.

Sera managed to get the sample, I told Ada to go meet up with him. While she made her way to where he was I managed to sit back and relax for a while. The only thing that went through my mind was that this mission was going easier than I thought. My relaxation was interrupted by Ada calling me; I thought she was going to tell me that she had the sample and would be on her way back but I was wrong. What Ada did tell me was that Luis Sera had been killed and now Saddler had the sample; as you could imagine my cheerful mood was decreasing rapidly. After I got the bad news about Sera I decided to ask if Leon was still alive, he was; it was clear to me that the mission to kill Leon was a bit difficult for Ada so I thought maybe I should give it to Krauser, he would certainly not fail.

Ada found a boat she could use to get the island where Las Plagas was as well as Saddler with the sample of Las Plagas but she didn't leave straight away. Once she did leave I notice she had given Leon a lift, this did not please me. With a push of a button I called Krauser; I told him about what had happened with the retrieval of the sample and about Leon getting in the way. Krauser had told me that Saddler was not pleased with the presence of Leon and had become a little panicked, this amused me. I told Krauser to kill Leon when he sees him, Krauser was delighted that I asked him to take care of Leon as they had history.

Once Ada got to the island she and Leon went their separate ways. Ada made her way to where Krauser was. Once her and Krauser meet up they started to have a talk, possibly about the sample and how they planed on getting it. It looked like Ada left her talk with Krauser in a bad mood but it didn't matter because I was just about to make her get even more moody.

When she was a little way away from Krauser I called her. She told me that she had not yet had a chance to kill Leon but it didn't matter because he would get Ashley then leave; I didn't care if he would be leaving soon or not, he knew too much which meant he had to be taken care of. I told Ada that I had ordered Krauser to kill Leon, the look on her face confirmed my theories, she still had feeling for Leon S. Kennedy but it was no matter as Krauser would have him dead within an hour.

I tracked down Leon with the satellites; he was just making his way to where Krauser was waiting. Krauser didn't give him much of a chance to defend himself, as soon as Leon stopped talking Krauser opened fire. I would have loved to see Leon's death but I had to find the whereabouts of Saddler and the sample. At that moment Saddler could not be found which meant Ada was far from her target.

While still looking for Saddler I got a call from Ada, she informed me that Leon had killed Krauser. It seemed Leon was much more of a challenge than I thought he was but I should have known he would have been tricky to kill after all he survived Raccoon City. With Krauser dead and Ada unwilling to kill Leon I could only hope that Saddler would finish him off.

Following Ada with the satellites was worth it as she came across Krauser who was supposedly dead. Ada didn't seem too happy with him being alive, she decided to have a little fun and kill him. This made no sense, they were working together for me and yet she kills him, it didn't matter as he was expendable but still she had no right as I didn't order it.

After killing Krause Ada finally caught up with Saddler but that's because he captured her, it was no worries though as Leon soon freed her which meant he did came in handy after all. Once Leon freed Ada Saddler transformed into something much better than a Tyrant, he now had 4 legs which each had an eye on them and inside his mouth was another eye; he would have succeeded in killing Leon if it wasn't for Ada. She threw Leon a rocket launcher which he used on Saddler to kill him. After Saddler was dead Leon picked up the sample which Ada should have had but she soon got it off him while holding a gun to his head, it seemed the assassin in her finally came out. I thought that she was going to kill him there and then but I was mistaken, instead she got in the helicopter and threw him keys to a sky jet which would secure his escape with Ashley before the island blew up.

It did not please me that Leon lived but I'm sure he will meet his end soon. All I am waiting on now is Ada to arrive with the sample then Umbrella will be complete.

* * *

**A/N:** After reading the chapters that I have wrote I noticed that I have left some stuff out so there are two more chapters that I will be writing. One is based on Resident Evil 2 while the other is based on Resident Evil 0. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does.**

**A/N:** I am sorry it took me so long to write these last two chapters, I got carried away with my other story.

* * *

Wesker's Diary

19 September 1998

I'd never thought I would need to go back to Raccoon City again but today proved me wrong. The reason is of cause William Birkin, my old friend.

It has been two months since the mansion incident, S.T.A.R.S. don't know I'm alive and neither does Umbrella which is they way I want it until I'm ready to come out of the shadows. Normally I'm not one for hiding in shadows but I have had no choice, if Umbrella knew I was alive they would ruin my plans, if S.T.A.R.S. knew I was alive they would start getting in the way like they always do.

I heard some news; there is a new virus that has just been completed; it's called the G-Virus. Before I left Raccoon City Will was working on a new project, he was trying to create a new virus so obviously the G-Virus' creator is him. Knowing Birkin he will not intend to give the virus to Umbrella but keep it for himself, the fool even I know Umbrella will take what they want no matter what. My goal is of cause to get the G-Virus before Umbrella has the chance.

I have employed an assassin, her name is Ada Wong; at the moment she is waiting in Raccoon City for her orders which are to retrieve the G-Virus no matter what. I trust her to do her job well and if she doesn't she knows she will have to answer to me.

To help Ada complete her mission I have informed her of how paranoid William and his wife are; if they sense something is up she will not get the chance to steel the G-Virus. Ada has equipped herself with a hand gun in-case of an outbreak but I don't think that will happen if she is undetected. I also told her about S.T.A.R.S. if they knew about the G-Virus they will be keeping an eye out for strangers and the whereabouts of the lab; I recon S.T.A.R.S. will have left Raccoon City as soon as they could, I can see it now, all of them hiding in some underground hideout from Umbrella, just like rats.

If all goes well soon I will have the G-Virus and be able to sell it to the organisation. The organisation has welcomed me to work for or with them if I want, they have helped me get back on my feet after the mansion accident and have paid for certain expenses.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything to do with Resident Evil, Capcom does.

* * *

**

Wesker's Diary

20 September 1998

Earlier today Raccoon City was destroyed; it was the only way to contain the virus outbreak that had happened the day before. The cause of the outbreak was William Birkin and his precious G-Virus. From what I have heard Umbrella sent in a small group to steel the virus, Hunk was among the group. William the fool that he is tried to stop them and ended up being shot, to make sure Umbrella didn't get the G-Virus William injected himself with it; I wander now if William was the great scientist he was meant to be, he knew what would happen to a non compatible person if they got infected.

I saw this disaster as the chance to get Ada to steel the G-Virus, it was of cause not as we planed but I was sure she could manage. Ada as I mentioned is an assassin, all she concentrates on is her mission, she was the perfect person to steel the virus but someone got in her way.

A few hours after I told Ada it was the time to get the virus two people arrived in Raccoon City unaware of what was happening, they were Leon S. Kennedy and Clair Redfield. I knew why Leon was there, he was the new cop starting at the RPD, what a day to start; Clair on the other hand was not there for a job but I'm guessing she was there looking for her pathetic brother Chris Redfield. The two of them meet then headed for the police station where Ada was. Clair unlike her brother wasn't much of a problem but Leon was a different matter. While Clair was running around protecting Williams' daughter, Sherry, Leon was getting in Ada's way.

The closer Ada got to the G-Virus the more she started to care for Leon, it was messing up the mission; Leon would not leave her alone for one second, where ever she went he was not far behind. In the end Ada slipped up, Annette shot her which caused her to fall from a very high bridge. Annette however didn't get the last sample of the virus as Leon wouldn't give it up but instead threw it down into the sewers where Hunk managed to get hold of it.

Ada was at deaths door but I though she could still be of some use to me; keeping in the shadows I made my way to where she had landed, she was in a bad way but I was sure some bed rest and she would be fine. While I was rescuing Ada Leon was killing the monster that once was William Birkin. Clair got out alive which I wasn't surprised after all she is a Redfield.

Sure I didn't get a sample of the G-Virus but another opportunity will come up with possibly a better virus. There is one thing that disappointed me the most, Will, he was a great scientist and yet hew killed himself for a virus that wasn't even the best of what he could truly do.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it, all over. Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing; I hope you have enjoyed reading it because I know I have enjoyed writing it. 

If you have enjoyed reading my writing why not check out my other story which I'm writing at the moment, **Family**.


End file.
